


Дебют

by Renie_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минула шестая неделя с тех пор, как его зачислили в отряд АНБУ. Родители, брат, клан – все гордились им. Самому же Итачи особо гордиться было нечем. Миссии не отличались разнообразием и сложностью – в основном, стандартные дежурства: сопровождение и охрана Хокаге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дебют

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для Милитари-феста под ником Три бельчонка

Будильник ему никогда не был нужен. Даже в раннем детстве, когда утренние подъемы превращались в мучительную пытку, Итачи всегда вставал вовремя. Он ложился вечером на футон, закрывал глаза и представлял циферблат старинных бронзовых часов, изящные витые стрелки которых указывали острыми кончиками на нужные деления. Этот способ не подводил ни разу: Учиха Итачи слыл образцом пунктуальности и точности. К тому же, за тонкой стеной-перегородкой находилась комната младшего брата, и тревожить чуткий сон Саске задолго до рассвета он не хотел.  
Серый предутренний полумрак уже просочился в комнату, когда Итачи открыл глаза. Он тихо поднялся, аккуратно скатал футон и принялся бесшумно одеваться. Штаны, обмотка, черная безрукавка с высоким горлом, приметный серый жилет – он машинально затягивал ремни и крепления, вспоминая о необходимом и запланированном на сегодня. Волосы – волосок к волоску – туго собрал в низкий хвост.   
Пошла шестая неделя с тех пор, как его зачислили в отряд АНБУ. Родители, брат, клан – все гордились им. Самому же Итачи особо гордиться было нечем. Миссии не отличались разнообразием и сложностью – в основном, стандартные дежурства: сопровождение и охрана Хокаге.   
Все свободное время он до ломоты в пальцах оттачивал техники на закрытом полигоне, желая сделать их мощнее и эффективнее. Возможно, в тайдзюцу Итачи не был лучшим, но в гендзюцу среди сверстников и шиноби постарше ему не было равных.   
Проверив содержимое подсумков, он подхватил с полки фарфоровую маску лисы с широким красным треугольником на лбу, сужающимся к тонкому носу, раздвинул седзи и выскользнул на террасу из темного дерева, огибающую дом.   
Полупрозрачная дымка предрассветного тумана холодила кожу, окончательно прогоняя остатки сна. Розовеющее небо на горизонте сулило хорошую погоду, а ранние птахи уже затеяли веселую возню в кустах, чирикая то тут, то там.   
Беззвучно ступая по дощатому настилу, Итачи услышал легкий шум у парадного входа. Он не ошибся – у гэнкана разувался отец. Набрякшие веки, темные мешки под глазами, усталый вид и запыленная форма с нашивками Конохской полиции – видимо, ночное дежурство было выматывающим.  
– Доброе утро, – вполголоса поприветствовал его Итачи.  
Тот кивнул, тяжело присаживаясь на край террасы.  
Итачи же, не найдя на обычном месте свои сандалии, пробежал взглядом по ровному ряду обуви у порога. Их он нашел почти сразу – чуть дальше, рядом с Саскиными, небрежно сдвинутыми носами вовнутрь. Но от отца не скрылась секундная заминка.   
– Опять Саске трогал твои вещи? – недовольно спросил он. – Вечером я поговорю с ним.  
– Не надо, – перебил Итачи, не поворачивая головы, – я сам.  
После его вступления в АНБУ восхищение младшего брата достигло предела. Фарфоровую маску с лисьей мордой и оружие трогать ему запретили строго-настрого, но другая амуниция нет-нет, да и оказывалась не в том месте и не в том порядке.   
Закончив возиться с сандалиями, Итачи распрямился:  
– Удачного дня, отец.  
– Будь достоин великого клана Учиха, сын, – в словах отца звучала неприкрытая гордость и немалая доля высокомерия.  
Итачи низко поклонился и зашагал к выходу.   
Выйдя за пределы квартала, он в два прыжка вскочил на ближайшую крышу. Запахи и звуки нового дня разносились над Конохой: размеренный шорох метлы по мостовой, стук снимаемых ставней с витрин магазинчиков, аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба. Итачи закрыл лицо маской и, неторопливо перескакивая с конька на конек заблестевших в лучах рассветного солнца крыш, двинулся в сторону штаба. 

***  
Во внутреннем дворике центрального корпуса АНБУ было шумно. До планерки оставалось еще несколько минут, и фигуры, затянутые в одинаковые черно-серые цвета, в белых масках на лицах, напоминали Итачи стайку ворон, хозяйничавших на мусорной куче. Разбившись по группкам, они весело галдели, спорили, что-то обсуждали.   
Итачи неподвижно стоял чуть поодаль. За месяц с небольшим он так ни с кем и не сошелся. Старшие посматривали свысока, а навязывать свое общество Итачи не умел и не считал нужным. Кивок всем и никому при входе в раздевалку, четкие лаконичные ответы, пожелание удачи уходящим на миссию – он не перекинулся за все это время и сотней слов с сослуживцами.   
На крыльцо, наконец, вышел Старший – высокий кряжистый мужчина в маске с хищно изогнутым клювом и зелеными косыми полосами по бокам.   
В одно мгновение бойцы подобрались и заняли свои места. Ровно два шага от соседа справа и слева, в шахматном порядке – наверняка сверху двор выглядел доской для игры в шоги. После традиционного приветствия все приклонили колени. Собрание началось.  
Пара стандартных фраз о долге и ответственности, пожелание беречь себя и помнить об интересах Конохи. Потом список стандартных миссий с именами исполнителей: сначала разлетелись бойцы на охрану периметра, следом – в личную охрану Хокаге.  
Глядя на медленно пустеющий двор, сердце Итачи билось все быстрее. Его имя до сих пор не прозвучало, хотя длинный белый свиток в руках Старшего подходил к концу.  
Напряжение достигло предела, когда в списке бойцов для срочной доставки конфиденциальных документов его так же не оказалось. Итачи незаметно вытер о штаны вспотевшие ладони.  
Как только стопку запечатанных свитков раздали, и последний курьер покинул двор, Итачи почувствовал, что все оставшиеся неуловимо расслабились. Повинуясь жесту Старшего, они поднялись с колен и приблизились.  
Итачи внимательно рассматривал небольшие свитки, лежащие на низком столике, – в одном из них его первое настоящее задание, которое он так ждал.  
Старший взял верхний, с зеленой печатью, помедлил и отрывисто позвал:  
– Оками!  
Итачи знал, кто скрывается под этим позывным и маской с хищной ухмылкой. Хатаке Какаши было несложно вычислить по ленивому голосу с хрипотцой, торчащим во все стороны белым волосам и всегда закрытому левому веку, виднеющемуся в прорезях маски.  
В клане его предпочитали не обсуждать, словно такого человека никогда не существовало. Человека, носившего в своей левой глазнице шаринган Обито Учихи.  
Старший передал свиток в руки Какаши – и тот замер в полупоклоне, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.  
– С тобой пойдет Тануки. – Невысокий плотно сбитый парень сделал шаг к Какаши. – И Шакко.  
Итачи вздрогнул. Первая миссия в сопровождении «Шарингана» Какаши – что ж, кому-то из начальства явно не занимать чувства юмора.  
Вокруг, видимо, думали так же – по двору прокатилась волна смешков. До Итачи донеслось негромкое:  
– Щенки как раз по его части.  
Итачи не стал оборачиваться к говорившему, но тембр и манеру речи постарался запомнить. Может, когда и сочтутся.  
Старший шикнул на галдящих и спросил у Какаши, внимательно изучающего свиток:  
– Вопросы?  
Какаши отрицательно покачал головой и ответил по форме:  
– Задание принял. – Сделав шаг назад, обернулся к Итачи: – За мной.

К густому запаху пота, антисептика и железа Итачи уже привык и не морщился, входя в раздевалку. Было многолюдно: сменившиеся бойцы сновали из душевых и обратно, переодевались или просто болтали, развалившись на лавках.  
– Рюкзак? – чуть обернувшись через плечо, поинтересовался Какаши.  
– Собран, – кивнул Итачи и, переступив через чьи-то вытянутые ноги, открыл свой шкафчик, продемонстрировав необходимое.   
Он укомплектовал свой рюкзак еще в первый же день на случай миссии. Новенький, еще плохо гнущийся, только что со склада – до сегодняшнего момента он так ни разу и не пригодился Итачи.   
Тануки посмотрел одобрительно, напяливая лямки своего истертого выцветшего вещмешка на плечи.  
– Что, сегодня молодежь выгуливаете? – опираясь плечом на шкафчик по соседству, насмешливо спросил незнакомый Итачи парень. Судя по цвету глаз и мону на дверце – из клана Хьюга.   
Голоса вокруг стали тише и на них с интересом уставилось несколько пар глаз. Итачи молчал, плотно сжав губы.  
Какаши, по пояс нырнувший в глубины своего ящика, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Наконец, победно хмыкнув, он вынул небольшой, плотно завернутый бумажный сверток и кинул его в свой вещмешок. Затянув и завязав хитрым узлом шнур, небрежным жестом закинул рюкзак на одно плечо.   
Повернувшись, внимательно осмотрел сначала Итачи, потом Тануки. Коротко кивнул:  
– Пошли!  
Им в спины понеслись нестройные пожелания удачи. Почти на пороге Итачи услышал:  
– Не забудьте потом мальцу мороженое купить.  
– Этого не обещаю, – лениво ответил Какаши и, не оборачиваясь, помахал за спину рукой. – Счастливо!  
Итачи стиснул зубы, радуясь, что под маской не видно играющих желваков. 

***  
Какаши уверенно вел их группу хитросплетениями запутанных лабиринтов. Освещение здесь явно проектировал кто-то из отдела дознания. Переходы из кромешной тьмы коридоров в ослепительно-яркие пятна света до боли резали зрение. Но стоило свернуть за угол, как в темноте перед глазами начинали мелькать желтые пятна, мешая сосредоточиться и не давая осмотреться. Оставалось полагаться только на слух. Итачи шел, стараясь точно запомнить повороты по ходу движения и не сбиться.  
Тишину, нарушаемую лишь глухим стуком подошв о бетонный пол, нарушил Тануки:  
– Не обижайся на ребят, – внезапно сказал он и, чуть замедлив шаг, поравнялся с Итачи.  
Итачи поморщился – Тануки все же заметил недовольство, промелькнувшее у него в раздевалке. Плохо.  
Обиделся – это было совсем не то чувство, которое он ощутил двадцать минут назад. Но оправдываться Итачи не собирался: начнешь отрицать – посчитают еще большим ребенком.  
– Они подшучивали скорее не над тобой, а над нами с семпаем. – Тануки указал подбородком в спину шагавшего перед ними Какаши. – Мне было на год меньше, чем тебе, когда меня зачислили в АНБУ.   
Итачи быстро перебрал в уме всех шиноби, которых знал или о которых слышал. Взяли в АНБУ еще раньше? Это многое объясняет: и почему заявку Итачи приняли без проволочек, и почему не противились включению в основной состав. Прецедент уже был и, судя по голосу и телосложению, не так уж и давно. Итачи прикинул, сколько лет Тануки – семнадцать-девятнадцать, вряд ли больше. И он не имел ни малейшего представления, кто скрывается под маской.  
Тем временем Тануки продолжил:  
– На свою первую миссию я тоже отправился под его руководством. Несложное задание, но оно пошло слегка не так, как планировалось. – В голосе Тануки явственно проступила ирония и что-то еще, неуловимо теплое. – Поэтому по возвращении мы решили отпраздновать это событие. А так как семпаю тогда стукнуло всего пятнадцать, то выбор у нас был не большой: мороженое или данго.   
– Тензо, – негромко позвал Какаши и беззлобно приказал: – Отставить воспоминания, мы почти пришли.  
Итачи вдруг понял, что эти двое не просто напарники, их связь куда глубже и прочнее. А еще – он не знает ни одного человека с именем Тензо.

Выйдя из тоннеля через неприметный люк, они оказались в середине густых зарослей. Итачи завертел головой – судя по всему, Коноха находилась где-то в трех километрах от этого места.  
Еще в Академии им рассказывали, что под деревней есть сеть подземных лабиринтов, связывающих все стратегически важные объекты и ведущие за пределы Конохи, но пользовался ими Итачи впервые.  
Отметившись, как положено, у дежурившего на точке бойца, они быстрым шагом скользнули под сень деревьев.  
– В моем темпе, – негромко уронил Какаши и взметнулся на сук ближайшего дуба, переходя на теневой шаг.  
Они бежали в ломанном ритме, то ускоряясь, то замирая на середине движения. Итачи отлично понимал, что это проверка – одна из многих, что ему предстоит на этой миссии.  
Держаться чуть правее Какаши, не отпуская и не приближаясь к нему больше трех метров, оказалось не так уж и сложно. Все же гнали его не в полную мощь – им ни к чему напарник, который остался бы без сил еще к началу миссии. А, значит, проверка будет не в этом, решил Итачи.   
Поэтому, когда Какаши и Тензо внезапно рванули в разные стороны, мгновенно уходя из поля обзора, он был готов. Плавно, не снижая темпа, крутанулся в воздухе и в четыре прыжка вернулся, приземляясь у корней толстого дерева.   
На него, опираясь спинами, уже стояли Какаши и Тензо.  
– Хорошо, – скупо похвалил его Какаши и, сдвинув на затылок маску, объявил: – Привал.  
Он скинул рюкзак под ноги, вынул фляжку и направился к небольшому ручейку, бившему у подножья корней.  
Тензо последовал примеру семпая и тоже стянул маску, открывая лицо. Теперь Итачи мог подробно рассмотреть его: темные волосы, забранные под шлем, широкий лоб, черные непроницаемые глаза. Все это удивительно гармонировало с широкими плечами и крепким торсом. Тензо был ниже Какаши где-то на полголовы, но выглядел намного мощнее. Наверняка хорош в тайдзюцу, подумал Итачи.  
– Итак, – произнес Какаши, возвращаясь к ним. Он уселся на землю и раскатал свиток с зеленой полосой, прижав один конец кунаем. – Теперь о деле.  
– Наша цель – нукенин Тоширо Сато, бывший шиноби Ивы. Насколько нам известно, владеет стихиями земли и ветра, джонин. Где родился-учился нас мало интересует, важно другое, – Какаши помолчал и продолжил: – Его засекли на территории Конохи пару месяцев назад. Вероятнее всего, он собирал разведданные, потому как после обнаружения предпочел сбежать без боя. Однако, вернувшись в Иву, он пробыл там всего сутки, после чего покинул страну Камня и был объявлен в розыск. Одно время скрывался в окрестностях Аме, а затем вновь появился на нашей территории, неподалеку от городка Томаре.  
– Томаре? – нахмурился Тензо.  
– Да, – кивнул Какаши, – это на западе страны Огня. Дрянь-городишко, я там бывал: населения немного, все пришлые на виду. Поэтому и смогли засечь.  
– Особые приметы? – Тензо склонился ближе к свитку.  
Какаши отчеркнул ногтем нужную строчку и зачитал:  
– Рост метр восемьдесят – метр восемьдесят два, худой, волосы длинные светлые. На лице тонкий шрам на левой скуле. Обычно носит круглые очки. Глаза светлые, ближе к серому.  
– А теперь главное, – Какаши посерьезнел. – Нам приказано его обнаружить и взять живым.   
– Зачем? – спросил Тензо, пристально глядя на Итачи.  
Какаши молчал, упираясь подбородком в сцепленные руки. Итачи вздохнул и заговорил:  
– Отделу дознания необходима информация, что или кто являлся объектом слежки в нашей деревне, а так же что он успел рассказать в Иве и, может быть, в Аме. – Итачи заговорил увереннее: – С Дождем сейчас крайне сложная ситуация – разорваны все дипломатические контакты. Но то, что Сато сбежал именно в Аме, может иметь несколько объяснений.  
Итачи еще раз прикинул варианты:  
– Самое очевидное: он пытался обменять информацию о Конохе и Иве в обмен на предоставление убежища. Возможен так же вариант, что это спланированная операция Ивы: объявляя нукенином своего шиноби, они пытаются внедрить его в Аме. В любом случае, – подытожил он, – Сато является потенциальным источником ценной информации о трех деревнях шиноби, а, значит, убивать его слишком недальновидно.   
– Отлично, – кивнул Какаши, – поэтому можете делать все, что угодно с его конечностями, но все остальное должно прибыть в ведомство Яманака в целости и сохранности. Особенно голова. Всем ясно?  
Итачи и Тензо кивнули.  
– Работать начнем с Томаре, – весомо произнес Какаши, – раз его видели в тех окрестностях, то и мы начнем оттуда.   
Привал был окончен.

***  
Когда они приблизились к Томаре, солнце уже стояло в зените, а воздух, нагретый раскаленными лучами, сгустился от духоты.   
– Гражданское есть? – спросил Какаши.  
Итачи кивнул.   
Найдя укромную полянку, они сноровисто начали разоблачаться. Маски, оружие, жилеты и спецодежда – все было аккуратно убрано в рюкзаки. На Итачи теперь красовались потрепанные штаны, шлепанцы и футболка с блеклым рисунком.  
Тензо оделся похоже, но вместо футболки он застегивал рубашку с короткими рукавами. Какаши же был облачен в юката, а черную маску на лице сменили бинты.  
– Клади свой рядом, – приказал он Итачи и указал на прислоненные друг к другу рюкзаки Тензо и свой.  
– Отойди подальше, – попросил его Тензо, как только все вещмешки оказались рядом, и быстро сложил печати: – Мокутон!  
Из-под земли вырвались тонкие длинные лианы, постепенно утолщаясь и оплетая, словно в кокон, поклажу. Еще минута – и колючие зеленые заросли надежно скрыли от любопытных глаз их вещи.  
Итачи никогда не видел эту технику в действии. Читал о древесном стиле, но увидеть его воочию, да еще у этого странного парня он не ожидал. Этот Тензо удивлял его все больше и больше.  
– Теперь детали: вы – вдвоем, я – отдельно. – Какаши говорил медленно и четко, обернувшись к Итачи. – Вертишь головой по сторонам, изображаешь радостного простачка, впервые выбравшегося в город, ни на шаг не отходишь от Тензо. Ясно? В случае обнаружения объекта никаких косых взглядов и зловещего шепота. Просто возьмешь Тензо за руку.   
– Принято.  
Оглядев их еще раз, Какаши склонил голову к плечу:  
– С натяжкой, но сойдете за братьев, – прищурился он и позвал: – Тензо!  
Итачи почувствовал, как тот, стоящий рядом, подобрался и сделал полшага вперед.  
– Работаете по схеме «бедные сиротки», ты – за старшего. И еще, – понизив голос, протянул Какаши, – техники не использовать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Только в случае прямой угрозы для жизни. Потери среди гражданских нам не нужны. Понятно?  
Они синхронно кивнули.  
– Выполнять!

Тензо без шлема, в мешковатой гражданской одежде и впрямь выглядел деревенским увальнем. Он шел, засунув руки в карманы, периодически толкал локтем в бок Итачи и показывал пальцем на яркие вывески.  
Городишко, как и сказал Какаши, оказался средней паршивости. Пара питейных заведений, три раменные, площадка, где по выходным проводили петушиные бои.  
Они бродили по городу, заходя во все злачные места. Тензо, пробираясь бочком к стойке бара или застенчиво глядя с глубоким уважением на толстых обрюзгших охранников, начинал вежливо выспрашивать, не видел ли кто их старшего брата.   
– Высокий худой, светловолосый. Он нам с Сабуро, – еще один тычок под ребра, – только наполовину родной. Ушел на подработку и до сих пор не вернулся. Третий день его уже нет. Отец сказал, чтобы без него не возвращались, а то шкуру спустит.  
Итачи покорно терпел, стоял, не поднимая глаз от пола, и в разговоры не вмешивался.   
Спустя пару часов Тензо притащил его в раменную, где хозяйничала сухонькая бойкая старушка в цветастом кимоно. Купив Итачи огромную порцию мисо-супа, он затянул всю ту же песню, грустно поглядывая на хозяйку большими печальными глазами.  
Старушка охала, вздыхала, жалела бедных деток и ругала содержателей притонов, подливая Итачи еще супа и причитая над его худобой. Она пересказала им все местные сплети за последние несколько лет, дала адреса местной больницы и пары знахарок неподалеку, но ничем не помогла.

***  
Они вернулись на точку сбора уже в сумерках.  
– Как все прошло? – спросил их Какаши, уже переодевшийся в форму.  
Итачи оглянулся – на месте колючих зарослей, выращенных Тензо, темнела обожженная земля с кучками пепла. В центре красовались их рюкзаки в целости и сохранности. Посмотревшись повнимательнее, Итачи понял, что почти в целости – кое-где толстый брезент закоптился и потемнел.  
– Семпа-а-а-ай, – укоризненно протянул Тензо.  
– Я аккуратно, – ухмыльнулся Какаши. – Следы только убери.  
Тензо вздохнул, присел на корточки – и через секунду на месте темной проплешины вновь зазеленела трава.  
– Так вы не ответили. Как все прошло? – с нажимом спросил Какаши.  
Тензо поморщился.   
– Что, кого-нибудь напугали красными глазами?   
– Нет, – спокойно ответил Тензо, не улыбнувшись шутке, – но на деревенского подростка он походил мало.  
– Я подумал, – подал голос Итачи, – что деревенский подросток вполне мог быть расстроен и подавлен пропажей брата.  
– Итачи-кун, – Какаши впервые обратился к нему по имени, – если тебя не устраивала отведенная роль, то следовало сказать об этом еще до начала.  
– Я понял, – скрипнул зубами Итачи, – больше не повторится.  
Какаши посмотрел пристально, но ничего не сказал.  
– А у тебя как улов, семпай? – спросил молчавший до этого Тензо, – судя по настроению, что-то нащупал?  
Какаши кивнул.  
– Четыре дня назад человек, подходящий под описание, появился со стороны леса, продал на рынке тушу косули, а на вырученные деньги купил спички, соль и саке.  
– Значит, он охотится где-то неподалеку, – наморщил лоб Тензо. – Выйдем на звериные тропы – найдем и его.   
– Будем ночью прочесывать лес?  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Какаши, – я уже отправил кое-кого на разведку. Подождем.

Костер слабо потрескивал, а молчание было уютным. Итачи сидел, скрестив ноги, и смотрел в огонь. Еще суток не прошло с того момента, как он вышел утром из дома. Кольнула мимолетная досада – он обещал Саске потренироваться вечером. Что ж, в следующий раз.  
– Давайте на боковую, – негромко приказал Какаши. – Тензо, ты дежуришь первым.   
– Итачи-кун!  
Итачи поднял глаза на командира, сидевшего напротив. Отблески пламени падали на лицо и казалось, что и правый открытый глаз Какаши поблескивает алым, а зрачок вот-вот распадется на запятые.  
Итачи моргнул.  
– Сменишь Тензо, – продолжил Какаши, – меня разбудишь в четыре.  
Итачи кивнул:  
– Принято.

***  
Неподвижно лежа на своем футоне, раскатанном рядом с костром, Итачи долго не мог заснуть. Ухо чутко ловило звуки, а мозг подбирал объяснения: легкий щелчок и тихий лязг железа – Тензо наверняка достал кунай; вздох и шорох ткани неподалеку – Какаши перевернулся на другой бок во сне .  
Итачи казалось, что он задремал лишь на мгновение, когда острое чувство опасности прошило сознание, как иголкой. Он распахнул глаза за секунду до того, как чужая рука прикоснулась к его плечу.  
Тихий окрик:  
– Свой! – привел в чувство.  
Итачи замер на середине движения. Его кунай упирался в металлический протектор перчатки Тензо, которым он прикрыл висок от бокового удара.  
– Свой, – еще раз тихо повторил Тензо, смотря поверх его плеча, – твоя очередь.  
Итачи зажмурился, чувствуя обратное движение запятых, и медленно опустил руку.  
Быстро надев жилет и сандалии, он провел рукой по волосам, приглаживая концы, и вспрыгнул на сук раскидистого клена, присмотренный еще с вечера.

В лесу было тихо и темно. Почти догоревший костер освещал фигуры, лежащие на футонах, небрежно отставленный в сторону котелок с водой и запас хвороста.  
Итачи вспомнил события прошедшего дня и проанализировал свои действия. Судя по всему, серьезных проколов у него не было, если не считать вылазку в Томаре. Итачи и сам знал, что маскировка и мимикрия среди гражданского населения не его конек.   
До Итачи донеслось чуть слышное шуршание, а потом еще и еще. Кто-то приближался, не скрываясь, задевая ветки кустов.  
Он плавно спрыгнул на землю, доставая кунай.   
Оглянулся через плечо – по инструкции ему полагалось разбудить командира. Но это могли быть всего лишь некрупные животные, выбравшиеся на охоту ночью. Правда, костер и человеческий запах должен был отпугнуть их или заставить замедлить движение.   
Итачи вслушался – звуки доносились все ближе. Решив, что в случае обнаружения противника он успеет подать сигнал, Итачи двинулся наперерез, поудобнее перехватив кунай и расстегнув подсумок с сюрикенами.  
Уловив движение сзади, он резко развернулся. Выброшенную руку с кунаем заблокировали, слегка надавив на болевые точки:  
– Тихо, Итачи-кун, а то ты так во мне дырок наделаешь.  
За его спиной стоял Какаши.  
Итачи мотнул головой в сторону шума.  
– Это свои, – улыбнулся Какаши, – разведка возвращается.  
Итачи вздернул бровь, но ничего не спросил.  
Через минуту на поляну высыпала свора собак. Все разных пород, но каждая с протектором Конохи и в синем жилете с моном Хатаке.  
– Сначала еда, потом – данные, – нахально заявил маленький мопс, гордо восседающий на шее огромной темно-коричневой псины.  
Какаши не стал спорить.  
– Пошарь у меня в рюкзаке, достань пару-тройку банок тушенки, – попросил он, трепя ластящихся собак по загривкам.  
Итачи послушно двинулся к костру. 

В рюкзаке Какаши царил полный хаос. Кунаи, скомканная обмотка, аптечка и свитки – все валялось вперемешку. Итачи не понимал, как здесь вообще можно было хоть что-то найти.  
Он начал методично выкладывать содержимое на землю. На дне и вправду нашлось две банки с тушенкой и одна почему-то с рыбными консервами. Складывая обратно вещи, Итачи наткнулся пальцами на бумажный сверток, который Какаши так долго искал в шкафчике раздевалки. Тонкая ветхая обертка порвалась, и он увидел воротник темно-зеленой футболки. Когда он внимательнее присмотрелся к бирке, его осенило. Слишком маленький размер для Какаши, а вот ему, Итачи, было бы как раз в пору. Страховали на случай, если у него не окажется гражданских вещей, понял Итачи.   
Что ж, похоже, можно было записывать еще один плюс на свой счет.

Собаки радостно чавкали тушенкой. Тензо, ежась от недосыпа, зевал, заваривая чай, а Итачи вновь сидел, скрестив ноги, и подбрасывал хворост в огонь.  
Тензо сунул чашку Какаши, потом ему и только потом вылил остатки из котелка себе в кружку.   
Итачи поблагодарил кивком.  
– Паккун, – позвал Какаши, когда с тушенкой было покончено.  
Стая сыто облизывалась, вертясь у ног Какаши.  
– Нашел его Ухей, – неторопливо начал докладывать мопс с протектором Конохи на низком выпуклом лбу, – учуял его лежбище под землей. Вниз мы не полезли – повсюду ловушки. Незамеченными не подойти.  
– Правильно, – похвалил Какаши и вынул карту, – квадрат покажете?   
Вперед выскочил небольшой, кофейной окраски пес с белыми пятнами и замотанной бинтами головой. Сунув нос в карту, которую Какаши расстелил на земле, он подумал пару секунд, а потом уверенно ткнул в один из участков лапой.   
– Да, так и есть, – подтвердил Паккун.  
Теперь была очередь Тензо и Итачи рассматривать карту. Почти на границе стран Рек и Дождя отчетливо был виден след грязной лапы.  
– Плохо, – сказал Тензо, – может попытаться уйти и туда, и туда с равной степенью вероятностью.  
– Скорее, через Дождь, – выдвинул версию Итачи, – он пришел из Аме, а, следовательно, лучше знает все тропы. К тому же, согласно подписанным соглашениям, зайти на территорию страны Рек без предварительного разрешения мы можем, а вот с Дождем будут проблемы, если нас засекут.  
– Что будем делать, семпай? – спросил Тензо.  
– На его территории драться будет сложно, – размышлял в слух Какаши. – Он там успел окопаться. Наверняка ловушки на каждом шагу.  
– Надо разделиться, – подал голос Итачи. – Кто-то один будет идти, не скрываясь, со стороны Конохи, а двое других подождут у границ Рек и Дождя.   
– Ты уверен, что он побежит? – прищурившись, спросил Какаши.  
– Нужно рискнуть.  
– Семпай... – произнес Тензо, но Какаши его перебил.  
– Хорошо, – тряхнул головой он. – Сделаем, как ты предлагаешь: Тензо берет с собой Уруши, я пойду с Акино.  
– Паккун! – Мопс нехотя подошел к ним. – Ты и остальные пойдете с Итачи, присмотрите за ним.  
Итачи и Паккун уставились друг на друга с недовольным видом.  
– Не обсуждается. – Какаши поднялся на ноги. – Связь через ниндогов. И будьте внимательнее. Выходим через десять минут.

***  
Паккун бежал рядом, не отставая ни на шаг, что для собаки его размеров было удивительно. Коротенькие лапы мелькали как кусочки калейдоскопа, а уши развевались по ветру.   
– Хозяин просил присмотреть за тобой. – Паккун предпочел сразу же расставить акценты. – Так что будь добр, не накаляй обстановку и не лезь на рожон. Не знаю, что там у тебя с меткостью и концентрацией, но в случае атаки постарайся не задеть моих. Прикрывать не прошу, сами уж как-нибудь.  
Остальные пятеро ниндогов бежали чуть поодаль, образовав вокруг Итачи полукруг.  
– Я не сделаю ничего дурного собакам Какаши, – тщательно подбирая слова, произнес Итачи, – ни случайно, ни намеренно.  
– Вот и договорились.  
Подойти незамеченными им не удалось. Итачи уловил всплеск чакры – и тут же возле уха просвистел кунай со взрывной печатью.  
Итачи, оттолкнувшись от ствола, резко изменил направление. Над головой взорвалось дерево, брызги щепок полетели в разные стороны. Приземлившись на землю и гася инерцию кончиками пальцев, он краем глаза отметил, что собаки сохранили строй, придвинувшись ближе к нему.  
– На девять часов, – отрывисто пролаял Паккун.  
И точно – нукенин с перечеркнутым протектором, болтающимся на шее, скалил гнилые зубы. Светлые длинные волосы, очки, рост – ориентировка была точной.  
– Что, у Конохи закончились нормальные бойцы? – с досадой поинтересовался Сато. – Парень, ты мне спать мешаешь.  
Нукенин быстро сложил печати и набрав полную грудь воздуха, дунул в сторону Итачи.  
Над землей взвился вихрь. С каждым его оборотом все больше и больше булыжников вырывалось из земли, втягивалось в него вместе с кусками травы и почвы. Он быстро приближался, теряя прозрачность, все более походя на живой колодец, стенки которого выложены камнем. С немыслимой скоростью эта конструкция приближалась к ним.  
– Спрячьтесь за мной, – перекрикивая шум, приказал Итачи, понадеявшись, что собаки его послушаются.  
В ту же секунду нукенин сложил еще одну печать и ударил кулаком в землю.  
Вихрь мгновенно потерял форму, разлетевшись на куски.   
На выдохе Итачи выхвалил из сумки сюрикены. Вдох – и они с лязгом врезались в летящие булыжники, меняя их направление, образуя безопасный коридор.   
– А ты не так плох, – присвистнул Сато, когда последний камень упал на землю, не задев Итачи, – много сюрикенов с собой захватил? Еще на парочку атак хватит?  
Итачи понимал, что тот прав – его запасы небезграничны, а прятаться за деревьями, петляя зайцем – не выход. Нужно было перехватить инициативу.  
– Катон! – идя на сближение, выкрикнул он.  
Огненный шар врезался в земляную стену, выросшую перед нукенином, и осыпался оранжевыми лепестками.  
Сато отступал, не давая Итачи приблизиться, предпочитая держать дальнюю дистанцию. Слишком далеко, чтобы использовать шаринган.   
Преследуя нукенина, он полностью сосредоточился на высокой фигуре. Впереди что-то блеснуло – и Итачи резко затормозил. Что-то было не так.  
– Ловушка! – К ногам выкатился Паккун. – Осторожнее!  
Между деревьев повсюду были натянута леска: задень чуть-чуть – и все в округе взлетит на воздух. Даже в привычном, черно-сером измерении шарингана Итачи не мог найти лазейку в переплетении тонких нитей.   
– Не получится, – расхохотался Сато. – Леска пропитана моей чакрой: меня пропускает, а тебя – увы. Но ты можешь попробовать в обход – всего-то пару километров.   
Итачи пригнулся, выбирая направление для прыжка, но маленькие острые когти впились ему в ступню сквозь сандалию.  
– Успокойся. – Паккун стоял на его ноге, не давая пошевелиться. – Сейчас без тебя разберутся.  
За спиной нукенина острым росчерком скользнули две бесшумные тени. Сато успел среагировать – земляная стена вновь заслонила его. Холодная голубая вспышка, щебечущий звук – комья земли полетели в разные стороны, и преграду пробил электрический разряд. В образовавшуюся брешь хлынули длинные гибкие лианы, оплетая замешкавшегося нукенина.  
Через секунду все было кончено.  
– Я же говорил, – флегматично произнес Паккун.

Тоширо Сато, бывший шиноби деревни, скрытой в Скалах, бывший нукенин, а сейчас – пленник их маленького отряда АНБУ, неподвижно лежал на траве лицом вниз, спеленатый техникой Тензо.  
– Хорошо вы его приложили, еще с полчаса без сознания будет, – деловито заключил Паккун. И, потрогав лапой тонкие гибкие ветки с зелеными почками, опутывающие руки и ноги пленника, спросил:  
– Точно не выберется?  
Тензо потемнел лицом и в упор уставился на скептически морщившегося пса. Итачи перевел взгляд на Какаши. Тот стоял, внимательно рассматривая пушистые перистые облака на горизонте и, по-видимому, вмешиваться не собирался.  
Первым не выдержал Паккун:  
– Я просто спросил, – прогнусавил он, опуская нос к земле, – на всякий случай.  
Тензо медленно, почти по слогам, произнес ледяным тоном:  
– Можешь сам его охранять. – И мстительно добавил: – На всякий случай.  
– Хорошая идея, – весело произнес оживившийся Какаши, хлопнув насупившегося Тензо по плечу. – Паккун?  
– Акино и Уруши оставь, остальных отпусти, – недовольно пробурчал пес, – втроем справимся.  
– Заметано.  
Какаши выглядел расслабленным и довольным. Поставленную задачу они выполнили, потерь и серьезных ранений нет – о чем им печалиться? Итачи понимал, что миссия прошла как нельзя более успешно, но волны глухого раздражения подтачивали разумные доводы.  
– Выступаем через десять минут, – приказал Какаши и мечтательно зевнул, потягиваясь. – К вечеру будем дома.  
Тензо плюхнулся на землю, подтащил к себе рюкзак, но Итачи не шелохнулся. Пристально глядя на Какаши, спросил:  
– Вы с самого начала не собирались разделяться, не так ли?  
Голос звучал, как подобает – спокойно и ровно.  
Тензо, прекратив копаться в вещах, внимательно смотрел на них, стоящих лицом друг к другу. Теперь была его очередь не вмешиваться.  
– Ты рискнул, мы рискнули, – все тем же легкомысленным тоном ответил Какаши, пожав плечами. – Такой боец, как Сато, вряд ли испугался бы подростка, пусть даже и в форме АНБУ, бок о бок со стаей собак.   
Уязвленная гордость, так тщательно подавляемая все эти недели, задвинутая на самый дальний край сознания, выплеснулась горькими словами:   
– Я могу больше, чем просто служить приманкой, – хрипло произнес Итачи.   
– Ты молодец, – мягко перебил его Какаши, – увернулся от прямой атаки, не попал в ловушку, правильно оценил потенциал противника.  
Итачи размеренно дышал, жалея о том, что сорвался, что позволил эмоциям взять верх. На душе было гадко.   
Твердо решив идти до конца, едко спросил, подняв бровь:  
– Так и напишете в рапорте о соответствии?  
– Напишу, пожалуй, что... – сделав паузу, Какаши перешел на сухой язык казенных формулировок, – умен, в сложных условиях ориентируется быстро. Умеет грамотно проявлять разумную инициативу, оценивать обстановку и принимать обоснованные решения. По характеру выдержан, спокоен, уравновешен и целеустремлен. Отлично владеет различными техниками, физическая подготовка соответствует требуемой.  
Итачи смотрел, не мигая.   
Можно было отступиться сейчас. Какаши не врал – Итачи хорошо успел изучить своего командира. Характеристика будет именно такой, как он сказал – а, значит, прощайте скучные дежурства. Но в воздухе еще висела недосказанность.  
– Я вам не нравлюсь, – утвердительно произнес Итачи.  
Он чувствовал, что вступает на зыбкую почву отношений, которые, по большому счету, не должны его тревожить. Никого не волнует, что думает Хатаке Какаши об Итачи Учихе, пока бойцы АНБУ Оками и Шакко в состоянии четко и слаженно работать в одной команде.   
Но он хотел знать.   
Тензо, казалось, перестал дышать, не желая им мешать. Но то, как напряглись его плечи, говорило о многом. Какаши стоял, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, задумчиво щуря открытый глаз.  
– Слишком замкнут, отстранен и самодостаточен, – равнодушно произнес он. – Странные качества для двенадцатилетнего ребенка из благополучной семьи, ты не находишь?  
Итачи не отводил взгляд. Он не призывной пес, он так просто не сдастся.   
– Ты, как лесное озеро, – наклонившись к нему, тихо произнес Какаши, – на гладкой воде ни ряби, а что скрывается под зеркальной поверхностью – не разглядеть. Холодные ключи, бьющие со дна, омут, болотистая топь. Ты сам-то знаешь, что там у тебя, в глубине?  
Итачи замер от удивления, распахнув глаза, а сердце пропустило удар. Он открыл было рот, но Какаши отстранился, став таким же беззаботным, как и пару минут назад. Улыбнувшись, спросил весело, положив ладонь на его плечо:  
– Мороженое будешь? Я угощаю.  
– Я больше люблю данго, – неожиданно для себя признался Итачи.  
– Данго так данго, – кивнул Какаши и повернулся к Тензо: – Что скажешь?  
– Отличная идея, семпай! – одобрил тот, поднимаясь с земли и кладя тяжелую теплую ладонь на другое плечо Итачи.   
Маска плотно прилегала к лицу, скрывая легкую, несмелую еще улыбку, а под ногами быстро мелькали толстые, покрытые зеленым мхом, узловатые ветки.   
До Конохи оставалось восемь часов ходу.


End file.
